


Leon Lived.

by DragonKid64



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brutal Murder, Disfigurement, Execution, Gore, Leon Lived AU, Monokuma is a bitch and refuses to accept this, Petition to kick monokuma in the balls, The 1000 Blows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKid64/pseuds/DragonKid64
Summary: He's alive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Leon Lived.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dangan Ronpa fanfic! Based off of a tiktok by @irlishida!!! :33

His arms couldn't move. Nor his legs.

The machine revved up, ready to hit the shit out of him.

"Please!" He shouted. "Please! Please I'm sorry! PLEASE!"

Ball after ball, he was struck. Up and down his body. His face, his fingers, his legs.

"Please!" He choked. "PLEASE! HELP ME!!"

Everyone around him looked mortified, frozen to the floor. He saw his own blood splatter to the floor. He choked and coughed as his voice started to give out.

All he could do was scream his voice raw, begging for someone to stop this.

"HELP! PLEASE! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!" He pleaded as loud as he could. "PLEASE! PLEASE STOP IT! STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! STOP!"

And then, he blacked out.

...

_Why does everything hurt so bad?_

_Where am I...?_

_Why is it so cold?_

_Am I... dead?_

Leon tried to scream for help, but all that came out was a hoarse wheezing sound. He tried again.

Nothing.

And again.

Not a sound.

His eyes snapped open, looking around for any clues. Once again, nothing. Maybe he was still tied up to that pole, and forgotten about. He tried to move his arms to make sure. He could move them, yes, but it felt horrible. He decided to bear the pain and feel his way around. Leon stuck his arms out in front of him, and felt... metal? He pressed his palms against it. Yeah, that felt like metal. Freezing cold metal. and... bits of something even colder. Was that... was that ice? That felt like ice. Ice and metal... Where... Where is that? He's never been anywhere this cold. He looked around for any possible source of light. Left. Right. Down. Up-! 

A small bit of light peeked its way through what looked like... a door? Whatever it was, it was square, and it could be a way out. He pushed as hard as his tired body could. No luck. He pushed with his legs this time, and to his surprise...

It was as cold as where he woke up.

What the hell?

Leon crawled out of wherever he was, and looked around. For starters, there where little doors on the wall behind him. They all had little blue lights on them. Five of them were on, including the one he woke up in. That's just like those horror movies, like a...

...A morgue.

Leon was in a morgue.

No fucking way.


End file.
